


Cold Water

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 2006.

It was grotesque, and it certainly wasn’t human looking. Still, it whimpered, shivering in the rain as it leaned against the side of the house, small mews made by organs that should never have been exposed as they were.

It was Alphonse that found her, needing time away from looking at his injured brother. He was hurt, but he was also determined, and the younger of the two understood that. It didn’t exactly make it any easier though. But finding this… 

He now knew what left his brother with those new, breathless nightmares, but he knew he wouldn’t suffer the same. He certainly couldn’t leave this pathetic, mewling thing stay out in the rain as it was. Instead, he took it back inside the house, created a fire for it, then made it stay, curled into a pile of blankets.

It was more human looking than it had been the night it was created, but it would take the full year of Edward’s recovery before she’d finally come back to the shape they’d try to create her in. By then, she wasn’t mom anymore, just Trisha, but there was really no way they could take it back. She was something else… but she was still theirs. It just made having to leave for the military, Alphonse leaving Winry instructions to watch over Trisha, all the harder on everyone. 

There was no house burned, but that might just have been because there was something waiting there for them.


End file.
